Play Arts KAI
Play Arts 改 -KAI- Purei Ashi KAI, lit. Play Arts "Revolution" is Square-Enix's line of improved (and upsized) Play Arts action figures that début in November 2009. It is also under Square-Enix's "Black Label Collectors" line-up. Unlike its predecessor line-up "Play Arts," Play Arts KAI includes franchises outside Square-Enix and Eidos such as Konami, Ubisoft, Microsoft Studios, Sony Computer Entertaintment, Platinum Games, Capcom, EA, SEGA and even Hollywood movies, DC Comics, Shonen Jump and other manga characters, one of the franchises happens to be the Metal Gear series. Play Arts KAI figures are sculpted by OOParts. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Play Arts KAI's first involvement with the series was the announcement of the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker figure of Snake in his MSF Sneaking Suit who's prototype was introduced to public at Tokyo Game Show '09 along with 5 other Play Arts KAI figures. The figure included 2 Mk22 Mod-0 pistols, 1 Hush Puppy suppressor, a Ballistic Shield and a pair of extra hands. The figure also included a code to download a special recruited solider onto the PSP version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. The Sneaking Suit ver. was released in June, 2010. A Vol.2 set of figures was released this time being the AI weapons, PUPA, CHRYSALIS and BASILISK. Each one also came with a PSP code. They were released on September, 2010. Vol.3 featured Snake again, this time in his Jungle Fatigues attire when a prototype was announced at Tokyo Game Show '09 and in color at E3 '10. The figure came with a Mk22 Mod-0, a M16A1, a Stun Rod and a extra hand. The set also involved the COCOON and ZEKE AI weapons as well, all 3 of them came with PSP codes. They were released on November, 2010. The final set Vol.4 contained Snake in his Battle Dress attire and Kazuhira Miller. The prototypes of the figures were introduced to public at Tokyo Game Show '10 and full color prototypes were revealed on February 2011 on Hideo Kojima's Twitter. Snake came with a Mk22 Mod-0, a M60, a RPG-7, a extra head resembling a MSF soldier w/ helmet and a extra hand. Miller came with a Mk22 Mod-0, a M16A1, 2 pairs of sunglasses, a extra head resembling a MSF soldier and a pair of extra hands. No PSP codes were included in this set. The figures were released on June, 2011. During the time of the last set's release, Square-Enix Products shop did an offer that whoever purchases Snake (Battle Dress ver.) or Miller from their online store or store at conventions received a limited edition accessory pack containing the Love Pack cardboard box to display the figures in. The offer was exclusive only to Japan and available throughout June - September, 2011. 3 limited edition figures were released for the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker set. The first being the Version ZERO of the Snake - Sneaking Suit ver. figure. The differences between it and the original is that his suit is now chrome and the Ballistic Shield is colored orange. The figure is limited to 500 units worldwide and was only sold at the conventions Japan Expo, Hong Kong Toy Fair, New York Toy Fair and San Diego Comic Con throughout 2010. The last 2 were the Snake - Battle Dress ver. and Kazuhira Miller Premium Package Versions. These figures were only included with the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker HD Edition Premium Package ''which was released in November, 2011 in Japan only. (Except for Miller who was only obtainable via Konamistyle by adding 5000 yen to the Premium Package's total.) The difference between these and their originals is that they were chromed (Snake being lighter and Miller being darker.) Metal Gear Solid Next set was announced in May, 2011 to be ''Metal Gear Solid, when prototypes of the Cyborg Ninja and Solid Snake was posted up on Hideo Kojima's Twitter and released as part of the 25th Anniversary of Metal Gear. The prototypes were first introduced to the public at San Diego Comic Con '11 and later at Tokyo Game Show '11 in full color. The ninja was the first to be released on February, 2012, coming with his katana, arm cannon and a extra hand. Snake was released a month later, equipped with a SOCOM, Suppressor, FAMAS and a pair of extra hands. A limited edition was released for this set. The Cyborg Ninja was re-released, this time in his red appearance. The figure came with the same accessories as the original except with the inclusion of a extra head of his face exposed. The figure is limited to 500 units worldwide and was sold only at Hong Kong Toy Fair, Japan Expo, San Diego Comic Con, Tokyo Game Show & New York Comic Con throughout 2012. On June, 2012, Hideo Kojima posted on his Twitter the next Play Arts KAI figure on it's way will be Meryl Silverburgh with a prototype figure as part of the Metal Gear Solid set. Meryl's prototype was shown at San Diego Comic Con the following month but no release date was confirmed. On October, 2012, the Metal Gear Solid Facebook page unveiled that Square Enix Products was working on a new action figure that was going to be sold at the Konami shop, although scant details were unveiled aside from it being a human figure and the figure wearing knee guards and khaki combat boots. They promised more information in the following week. The image briefly has the 25th Anniversary logo visible near the edge, hinting that it is going to be released as part of the series' 25th Anniversary. It was later confirmed to be the final color prototype figure for Meryl. The prototype was officially revealed to the public at New York Toy Fair '12. Meryl was then released on November, 2012 and came with a Desert Eagle, a combat knife and a set of extra hands. On February, 2013, 2 new Play Arts KAI figures was revealed by Hideo Kojima on his Twitter. One of them is going to be based on Liquid Snake and is going to be publicly revealed at the Square Enix booth of New York Toy Fair in February, 2013. Liquid's full color prototype was revealed to the pubic at E3 in May, 2013. Liquid will come with a FIM-92 Stinger, a USP, dog tags and a pair of extra hands. Liquid was orignally planned to be released on September, 2013 and was delayed til November, 2013. Liquid is now planned to be released on December, 2013. All figures are based on the HD re-designs by Yoji Shinkawa during the time Metal Gear Solid HD Collection was in plans for release, but were never used for the final prints. However, the Cyborg Ninja figure was used as the direct inspiration for the Gray Fox skin in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and the Solid Snake figure's concept, was used twice. First as a trading card in Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops and secondly, part of the cover art for Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Next set announced was Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty when a prototype of Solidus Snake appeared on Hideo Kojima's Twitter on February, 2012 and planned to be part of Metal Gear's 25th Anniversary. A color prototype was revealed on Hideo Kojima's Twitter on April, 2012 and to the public at San Diego Comic Con '12. Solidus was later released on November, 2012 equipped with extra hands, 2 katanas, 2 P90s, and removable chest plates for his snake arms. On February, 2013, 2 new Play Arts KAI figures was revealed by Hideo Kojima on his Twitter. One of them is going to be based on Raiden in his MGS2 appearance and is going to be publicly revealed at the Square Enix booth of New York Toy Fair on February, 2013. Raiden's full color prototype was revealed to the pubic at E3 in May, 2013. Raiden will come with extra hands, dog tags, a High-frequency blade, a SOCOM, a suppressor and the scuba mask changeable head. Raiden was orignally planned to be released on September, 2013 and was delayed til November, 2013. Raiden is now planned to be released on December, 2013. The Raiden figure is based on his HD re-design by Yoji Shinkawa which was used on the box art for Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Next set announced by Square Enix Products is Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance with the announcement of a Raiden figure posted on Hideo Kojima's Twitter on February, 2012. A color prototype was revealed to the public at San Diego Comic Con '12. Raiden comes with his High-frequency blade, sheath, survival knife, 3 kunai, kunai pouch, changeable visor head piece, a pair of extra hands, a pair of extra feet and a display stand. Raiden was originally planned for February, 2013 release but was instead released in March, 2013. 4 limited editions have been announced for this set. All being re-releases of Raiden. First being the White Armor ver. which is only available via the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Premium Package (Konamistyle exclusive) and the European limited edition of the game. The European version is limited to 14,000 units worldwide. The figure was released on the game's Japanese and European release date of February 21, 2013. The other 3 limited editions are based on the 3 custom bodies of Yellow, Red and Blue that were unlock-able in the game. Each one is limited edition to 1000 units worldwide and region exclusive to certain websites and conventions. *Custom Body Red ver. is exclusive to the USA and to websites Anime-Island, Hobby-Fan, Toy Let, BigBadToyStore and Diamond Comic Distributors. *Custom Body Yellow ver. is exclusive to Japan and websites KONAMISTYLE, Amiami, Hobby Search, HobbyLink Japan and Square-Enix Shop Japan. *Custom Body Blue ver. is exclusive worldwide. It can be purchased only at Guangzhou '13, Japan Expo '13, ChinaJoy '13, San Diego Comic Con '13, Tokyo Game Show '13, New York Comic Con '13 and MCM London Comic Con '13. Body Yellow ver. was released on May, 2013, while Custom Body Red ver. and Custom Body Blue ver. were released on July, 2013. A modified version of the original Raiden figure, sporting series creator Hideo Kojima's face instead of Raiden's, respectively, was supplied to Kojima by Square-Enix Products as a gift. He would also place the head of his Solid Snake figure too for a joke. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes On June, 2013, via his Twitter, Hideo Kojima announced that a new action figure is on it's way, he didn't say what type of figure it will be but he mentioned it will be from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. He posted a image of a 3D polygon figure made out of card revealing that the character is Snake. A few days later, Kojima posted another image officially announcing that the Snake figure is indeed part of the Play Arts KAI range. He also mentions that said figure will be on display at Square Enix's booth during San Diego Comic Con '13 in, July 2013. Snake will come with a Wu Silent Pistol, a MRS-4, a combat knife, a changeable head resembling Snake wearing his NVG, and a set of extra hands.The figure's color prototype was revealed to the public at Tokyo Game Show '13. It's release date is Spring 2014. A limited edition has been announced for this set, the Snake figure is being re-released this time in a chromed suit (similar to the ZERO ver. Snake from the Peace Walker set) but under the title Metallic ver. The accessories will remain the same. This figure will only be available bundled with the Japanese Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Collector's Edition from Konamistyle. It will be released in Spring 2014. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain On September, 2013, Hideo Kojima posted on his Twitter a new Play Arts KAI prototype revealing to be Punished Snake from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. A color prototype and release date is yet to be announced. On November, 2013, Hideo Kojima posted on this Twitter a prototype of the next Play Arts KAI figure, revealing it to be Skull Face. Skull Face so far, will come with changable hat resembling him wearing his fedora hat. A color prototype and release date is yet to be announced. Gallery 87877897987.jpg|Snake - Sneaking Suit ver. 1snake10.JPG|Snake - Sneaking Suit Version ZERO. 645_2.jpg|PUPA. 646_2.jpg|CHRYSALIS. 647_2.jpg|BASILISK. Metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-snake-jungle-fatigues-001.jpg|Snake - Jungle Fatigues ver. 1000_2.jpg|COCOON. 1001_2.jpg|ZEKE. 520.jpg|Snake - Battle Dress ver. METAL-GEAR-SOLID-PEACE-WALKER-PLAY-ARTS-KAI-KAZUHIRA-MILLER-1.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. Play_Arts_Kai_Metal_Gear_Solid_Paper_Box_02.jpg|Love Pack accessory. 200000026741_1.jpg|Snake - Battle Dress Premium Package ver. 65646.jpg|Kazuhira Miller Premium Package ver. FIG-IPN-2660.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. 1320734710_7752_SolidSnake.jpg|Solid Snake. AxCHja1CQAMAU4z.jpg_large.jpg|Cyborg Ninja - Red ver. 136.jpg|Meryl Sliverburgh. 14354098708746.jpg|Liquid Snake. 182373_10151868589815157_934506933_n.jpg|Solidus Snake. Raiden-Play-Arts.jpg|Raiden. 100403.jpg|Raiden. 012276.jpg|Raiden - White Armor ver. BCporAcCUAADP2Y.jpg|Raiden - Custom Body Yellow ver. 142230.jpg|Raiden - Custom Body Red ver. BCp9RmvCYAA-1rZ.jpg|Raiden - Custom Body Blue ver. Miru_Mirt1385611197.jpeg|Snake. 184402.jpg|Snake - Metallic ver. petchy-mon1359870862.jpeg|The custom made Hideo Kojima Play Arts KAI given to him by Square-Enix (Black Armor Raiden version). BB6W8JzCcAEpNrb.jpg|Kojima Snake. 177162.jpg|Punished Snake prototype. 183213.jpg|Skull Face prototype. Notes and references Category:Companies